thelastcandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 11
After having been briefed by the Archmage of Grimgard on the plan to end the God kings legions, the group began their preparations. Eiderdrake who has finally begun to grow into the soldier and leader that Sid has wanted and known he could become, spent the time inspecting the camp while also preparing a speech to improve moral. Halifax entertained the soldiers, giving them means of mental escape from all the horrors they had seen. Kormah the wise spent his time scribing scrolls of power, scrolls that he and Kenak planned to use in the assault on the Keep of Julian Daviid Greystone. Sadly, Kenak the Mischief maker died when one of his pranks backfired. His life ended at the hands of Halifax Woodcutter, whom all now knows from where his name hails. During Kenaks funeral rite, the undead armies of the God king attack the camp of last hope. Fiery balls lit up the night sky and sat the tents ablaze. Through the gates stormed skeletons, Ghast and Wights. The surge of undeads were halted at the gates by the power of Kormah’s wall of flames. The camp of last hope would not have been here today had it not been for the hardened battle mage ‘s quick thinking. Upon seeing the attacking forces, Eiderdrake drew his holy sword and rallied the men “Defend the camp!” With the help of Halifax they won back the initiative! When all seemed to go well, out of the sky came the feared scream of a Wyvern! Many men fell to its claws and for a second, it seemed as if Eiderdrake, Halifax and Kormah would be forced to fight on two fronts. As the Wyvern dove down to snatch yet another poor soldier, Orchis war drums, dwarven horns of battle and the howls of the mighty hippogriffs filled the air. Through the rear gate a knight in shining armor stormed through, riding on a massive and heavily armored polar bear, known as the Great white king. Sid fearlessly charged the Wyvarn and with the help of a druid gnome, named Fib(something) they destroyed the terrifying Wyvern. As the God king sensed the presence of Sid, hi sent his horrid assassins on him, scream of terror and agonizing pain was heard from amidst the tents as these incorporeal assassins tore out the life energies of the soldier between them and Sid. Ancient words of power surged back into Sids memory, words that would not only protect him from the creatures he were about to face, but also banish them back into the deep dark corner of the world where they had ones spawned. The battle of last hope raged on for several hours, but in the end, the living emerged victorious. The fortifications were rebuilt, the Heroes of the world made their last preparations, and soon, when the white moon of Rin was full the mages of Grimgard would teleport the heroes to the secret entrance to the keep of Julian Daviid Greystone.